Peter Quill (Earth-4126)
"Earth can have it's Avengers and X-Men and Fantastic Four. The rest of the universe has the Guardians of the Galaxy." -'Peter Quill' History Childhood As a kid, Peter was obsessed with space. He enjoyed listening to his grandfather's stories about he was abducted by aliens, but as he grew older, he began to think that he was just a sad old man, telling foolish stories. However, he maintained his interest in space and decided he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. In High School, Peter met a guy named Phil Coulson, and the two became good friends. Crazy High School Life It wasn't long until Peter and Phil became inseparable, even by Phil's girlfriend, Natalia. For all of High School, Peter and Phil would throw the sickest parties and get in so much trouble with their parents and teachers. Eventually, Peter's parents left town for a weekend, so Peter and Phil threw the biggest party they could possibly throw, inviting everyone from every school, neighborhood, college, anywhere near them. The party went on into the middle of Monday, when his parents arrived home, and Peter was grounded for two months, but it was worth it. Realization A few years later, after his grandfather's death, he visited his attic in order to see if he had anything worth keeping. He found a box with a lock but no key. When he touched it, the box seemed to recognize his DNA and it opened for him. It revealed an alien plasma gun as well as a helmet, which was clearly not made on Earth. Peter began wondering if hid grandfather really had been abducted by aliens. He decided he needed to know more, but he didn't know how he was supposed to find it. The Search Peter uncovered more alien artifacts that his grandfather had collected, even his dog. His grandfather's dog, Cosmo, had been affected by his grandfather's new energy aura, so he could talk and act like a human. Cosmo begged for Peter to take him back to space, so he agreed to his request and the two of them began the journey. Peter went to his old friend, Phil, and asked him for a way to get into space and travel around. Phil informed Peter that the Avengers have been in space using the Starjet, but pretty much every species is extremely hostile. Peter was up to the risk and he used the Starjet so that he and Cosmo could leave the planet in search of answers. Guardians After seeing the dangers of space, Peter realized that it needed guardians just as much as the Earth does. He realized he needed to form a team of space Avengers, in order to protect the galaxy from itself. After months of scouring certain planets, he had recruited a suitable array of inter-galactic heroes: Quasar, Groot, Adam Warlock, Deception, Nova, Drax the Destroyer, and Gamora. Together, the nine heroes formed the Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-4126) Category:Earth-4126 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Gun Wielders